The Collected Pauper
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Two years ago Sasuke Uchiha gained a roommate in a his flat. A blonde named Naruto Uzumaki, who first appeared terror stricken and bleeding. Here's that story. WARNING SasuNaru pairing
1. The Collected Pauper

The Collected Pauper

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits with a textbook and a half-eaten bowl of cereal. A blonde peeks at the textbook and then shoves it aside. Naruto takes a seat along the desk. Sasuke shakes his head with a slight grin. "Between your studying, running the restaurant, and the modeling don't have the time I want." Cobalt eyes close as Naruto feels Sasuke's lips near his exposed navel. "Naru, I'm sorry. I have a lot I'm busy with; I know that and I haven't always been attentive to..." The blonde places his fingers against the raven's lips, "shush, not interested in I'm sorry. Interested in something else." Sasuke tilts his head only to watch Naruto grin and slide from the desk to the raven teen's lap. The blonde kisses along Sasuke's neck until he hears a low growl. Naruto places his arms around Sasuke's neck and begins sucking along the raven teen's neck. Sasuke's eyes close as he gives another low growl. "figured it out yet?" Sasuke places an arm under Naruto as the raven teen rises from the chair. "Maybe."

Sasuke ends up placing the blonde along the bed. The raven holds the blonde's wrists in his hand as he begins teasing the blonde lightly. The sound of purring can be heard along with the blonde's panting. Naruto arches his back towards the raven teen as Sasuke continues teasing the blonde. "You're so unfair," Naruto states between loud ragged panting breaths. Sasuke laughs a bit, "you're sexy as hell right now."

The blonde glances towards the blankets lying along the bed. Sasuke moves to hold Naruto's hands above his head. The blonde teen moves to capture to raven teen's lips with his own. Sasuke nips at Naruto's lip roughly as the kiss continues. The blonde purrs against the raven teen's lips a bit loudly as the kiss continues.

The blonde gives a slight cry as he feels the raven teen bite his lip a bit too roughly. Naruto smirks slightly as Sasuke breaks the kiss concerned. The blonde responses to the look he's given by sucking on the skin of the raven teen's throat. A low growl brings a grin the the blonde's face.

~[X]~

Naruto wakes cuddled against his raven lover. Semi-long hair lies against Sasuke's cheeks until the teen moves to allow the blonde to remain with his forehead against his neck. Sasuke didn't understand the habit Naruto had but he allowed it. Cobalt eyes slowly realize Sasuke is awake. The blonde feels a leg wrap around his own. "Something wrong?" Naruto shakes his head and presses himself closer to Sasuke, "just cold." The raven responds by pulling the blankets farther over bare skin and bringing Naruto closer to him. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto's forehead once again returns to it's place against Sasuke's neck. The raven growls low as onyx eyes start to close. "Naru... I have a question for you." Blonde lashes tickle the raven's skin. "Because I can feel your pulse. It lets me know I'm not alone anymore. And that I'm finally safe."

Sasuke kisses the top of the blonde's head. "I love you." Naruto purrs lightly, "I love you." Onyx eyes close then open as the raven teen feels the blonde's lashes against his skin also. "Sleep Naru." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you'll keep me safe, right?" Sasuke nods confidently. "I will." A long eared stuffed hound dog lies against the raven teen's side as sleep claims the blonde holding the toy once again.

Sasuke couldn't even remember the beginning of the two years that were now behind the pair. He knew why; he didn't wish to remember when he first met the blonde: terrified and abandoned. Naruto came from living as a nomad spending most of his time traveling from couch to couch without a home or a family.

To begin with the Uchiha had just offered the blonde a spot on the couch. The emancipated raven teen never expected the relationship that would begin a year later. But Sasuke couldn't deny every moment the blonde was his lover was every high moment in the raven's life.

Cobalt eyes close as the blonde mutters. "Protect me while I sleep." Sasuke smirks a moment kissing the top of Naruto's head once again, "always...my happy fox." Onxy eyes close as they notice the grin along the blonde's face. Sasuke keeps Naruto against him as sleep claims the pair for the night.


	2. The Grand Chasing History

The Grand Chasing History

By: Silverwolf

Here's what I know: my father died of a gang shooting when I was a few months old. My mother died giving birth to me. Oh... maybe I should tell you who I am. My parents named me Naruto Uzumaki. Any other questions?

They say I should start at the beginning, but I'm too young to remember the beginning so I'll start from the point I remember and that will be my beginning. By that time I'm three and the rest of the lower members of the gang pushed me around and tormented me. One of the left me with scars like animal whiskers. That why they started calling me a fox. Probably that and way I acted. Unlike the rest of the children among the members I was always busy with some kind of prank. Most were rather harmless even if someone wasn't amused by them.

Anyway as I got a little older it was my time to learn the ways of those around me. But unlike them I wasn't as strong. One of the female's once said my heart was too pure for me to ever be one a true member. Instead I was shoved around between houses for someone new to watch over every other day. It wasn't fun being the child sleeping on the couch and living out of a duffel bag. The only remenants of ever being born to the _man in charage_ was a stuffed hound dog I pulled from my crib along with me in the beginning and a spiral tattoo around my navel that hd been there as long as I could remember.

What I did never mattered. I was moved around constantly so I didn't really have a home. The living members of my insane _family_ didn't really want me. I was told all the time I had no family. Sometimes if someone grew bored of me they locked my in a closet or something like that. But this was my life. One step that wasn't liked and I was hit. I learned to fight fast, not that I always won.

At eight I came across my worst enemy. Left to stay the night with a lower member I soon learned he lived next to the police chief. Of all the places to live. Anyway I found out fast the guy had two sons. And one of them didn't exactly fit the picture of model citizen. He was my age. I did my best to avoid them both. Even when someone _cracked my head_. I'd all ready been taught not to narc on anyone.

When I was twelve one of the other children my age beat me up pretty bad. That was when I first dicovered how things were done _off the books. _I remember someome telling me that day wasn't my day to die. Anyway, my treatment was carried out along whatever couch I was left upon. Though I knew since I didn't win I was going to get a beating. So there I was bleeding all over a couch when everything went dark.

I woke up three days later in a real hospital. I was told that i'd even died for a bit. All I could remember was this odd _dream_. I'd met my parents. My father even told me that it was time for me to decide to survive without being someone's punching bag.

I think I left the hospital sometime that day. I just got out of the bed and ran away without looking back. I know freakishly odd, but I figured I was in for another beating for costing everyone else profit. I made myself up a new name. Roaming the streets in hopsital clothing gets you odd looks. Despite that soon became a partner of a local pick-pocket. We had fun even though he kept most of the money we took for himself. During that time I stayed in whatever abandoned place we could get in. sometimes we even slept on the carpet of a fancy business.

Despite that my past would soon catch up with me. Especially when he brought me back to the area I was born. During my time roaming there I was caught by someone I left behind. They beat me up. To make matters worse they destroyed the web of lies I'd built to protect myself from my past rather swiftly. Along with beating the crap out I became their _hostage_. It wasn't like anyone in charge remembered my father anyway. It took me three nights to escape from there. During the time I kept on the move too scared to actually sleep. I was now fourteen.

While taking to my roaming I realized that my past left me with _deep scars_. Not all were physical. I also used to sneak into this old theater. I'm talking the type with a stage and actual people acting. Not for the movies. Anyway I soon found the old man that owned the place didn't mind the building as my new shelter as long as I put in a bit of time into cleaning the place up. Not that I liked the job.

But there was something... or should I say someone I would come to like around the job. In the front row usually sat a teen around my age with raven hair. That was when he wasn't on the stage performing. I now had a lot of questions for the old man running the old theater. And the old geezer didn't share most of the answers. He threw me to the wolves when my past caught up with my again.

In my running I snuck through a restaurant service door and ended up slamming straight into the same raven teen I saw before at the theater. Stumbling for words, bleeding, and panting for air there wasn't a way for me to procress the threats I heard. Once again my vision would fall dark.

What I never expected was to wake once again in a hospital bed. This time as my eyes opened onyx stared me in the face. He had questions that I had to answer. I also realized I was far from the life I knew when one of the nurses grinned at the teen sitting in my room. That day I learned his name was Sasuke Uchiha. And he was an emancipated minor. He apparently owned and opperated the restaurant I entered before passing out.

I told him I'd pay for whatever damage I did and a scowl was the response I got. That wasn't all though. I watched him narrow his eyes at me. And then I heard the oddest demand I ever heard someone state to a stranger. He told me I would pay for turning his kitchen into chaos with my appearance. And that payment would begin as soon as I was released. I got the offer of the couch when he saw my beat up duffel bag and realized I had to living out of it. I think he was surprised when he heard fear with my response along with the request for him to find a stuffed hound dog.

That was two years ago. I guess I could consider it odd that my _captor_ became my lover. I can't say I don't still fear my past finding me. After all I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and my father's repuation was highly well known. There's a huge difference in my life now though. I'm not alone... this time I'm safe. I'm loved, really loved. And I think I'll tell you more as my tale continues. That's all from me, Naruto Uzumaki. This time at the side of a police chief's son. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, don't forget it.

**_A/N: In case it's not clear enough this chapter is in Naruto's POV. Hopefully it's liked_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. My Story

My Story

By: Silverwolf

I'm sixteen, raven haired, onyx eyed, I'm popular and obsessed over, but enough about that. How about a trip to know who I really am? And just so you know the name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a mother, father, and a brother. But this isn't about them. Unless I feel the need to mention them. Now on with my show from history until now.

I was born to a workaholic father, he's a police chief and a very loving stay-at-home mother. I said before I have a brother. He's considered an absolute genius, my older brother Itachi. So not the point. Now on with the point.

I can remember when I was young playing in my room a lot with my mother taking care of all the house chores. There was school, homework, and well my share of chores. I can say my father loved me in his own ight, but he never had much time for any of us.

I spent a lot of time playing outside when I wasn't playing in my room. Oh and then there were the martial arts lessons. I can't say I didn't enjoy them, especially when I saw Itachi put our sensei down along one of the floor mats. That was crazy exciting.

When I was eight we used to live next to a dude that was eleven years older than my older brother. He looked like he could split a guy's head in a heartbeat. His name was Kisame Hoshigaki. There was also a platinum blonde my age... Suigetsu Hozaki. I don't know if they were actually related, but they acted like brothers. One a few nights a month I got to see this tiny golden topped boy. He mostly even avoided touching our fence. I think he was afraid of both me and my brother. Despite that I still tried to get his attention. Though he never answered me. Some nights he was beat up.

After awhile Itachi started college early. My mother got a job in data entry even though we didn't need the money. Money is something my family has. I think Itachi really liked college. But when I didn't spend a couple of nights in a college classroom, brought along by my older brother I was alone in the house.

All the time I spent alone kind of made me quite independent. I learned to cook and clean up after myself with ease. I stayed ahead of everyone else in my class. And even got to know Suigetsu a bit. Though I can't say everything he did was exactly legal.

At twelve he gave me my first drink. It made me gag. He laughed like a possessed person that night. The redhead that lived across from us was also my age, but she had a nasty habit I couldn't stand. Karin smoked cheap cigarettes she stole out of her older sisters's purse. Tayuya wasn't a pleasant to be around either. Enough about them this is my story.

One night someone accused my parents of leaving me alone too often for me to be taken care of properly. I was only thirteen. My father knew a judge. And instead of the _great _police chief ever seeing the inside of a court room over neglecting his youngest son I became an emancipated minor. Though he now had to send me so much a month to survive on.

My first place was a dump. I lived in one-room apartment and shared a half-bathroom with the neighbor next door. Turns out he had quite the street reputation, and he knew my brother from college. So I kind of had someone else looking out for me. I took what I knew of cooking to get a part-time job in a upscale restaurant. At first the guy wasn't convinced I'd be worth much because I was so young. I proved him wrong rather swiftly.

I learned rather swiftly I not only had the skill in the kitchen but I also had skill in management. The guy rather liked the fact I didn't give up easily. He taught me a lot more than I could've learned experimenting in my mother's kitchen anyway. Also he'd let me either make myself food for later or would _accidentally _make more than he needed so there'd be some for me to take home. Yeah, you can say he kind of adopted me. I also learned through him I liked theater acting, so it became a hobby.

By the time I was fourteen the geezer i'd learned so much from in the kitchen died. I soon learned he was _loaded_. Imagine the surprise of everyone else to learn that a man with no family left his restaurant and fortune to a young teenager. Needless to say I moved out of the crappy space I called mine and into a flat above the most upscale restaurant of it's time.

I can honestly say it hasn't lost it's popularity with me in charge. I love the place. And I can honestly say I didn't expect for a vagabond to walk straight into me one day. Also I could never forget the look he gave me. It was like he was broken... and obviously terrified. He carried a duffel bag like a make-shift backpack. So it was obvious he was abandoned with time.

At first I was pretty angry. But when I watched his cobalt eyes fall shut something made me worry. I can't explain how I got _drawn _to a stranger. Nor can I explain the time I spent waiting for him to wake up.

I know I left him with a lot of explaining to do. As he answered my questions his fear seemed to consume him. Out of sympathy I offered for him to sleep on the couch, at least then I'd able to make sure he paid his debt. He seemed a bit child-like when he asked for a stuffed dog from the duffel bag. The funny thing is that only made me want him more.

Funny how things turn out. Two years later I'm doing well and he's still at my side. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and without him I think I wouldn't be able to survive. In return for his love I'm his protector. Mostly because I think as sleep calls to him so does his haunting past. I still don't know all of it yet. Even though I've seen tattoo. It funny because everything he does still makes me have to catch my breath. He's my happy fox and I won't give him up to anyone. Remember that when if you want to come knocking on my door asking for him.

**_A/N: In case it's not clear enough this chapter is in Sasuke's POV. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. First Sighting of the Missing

First Sighting of the Missing

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits along a stairway. Konan tosses a magazine towards the Uchiha. "He looks like you." Itachi looks at the printed photos. "He's my younger brother. At least he looks well." Konan makes a face, "what's that mean?" Itachi shrugs and rises from the stairs, "I haven't seen Sasuke since he was emancipated. His mail goes to a post office box so I don't even have an actual address."

"Don't your parents wonder?" Itachi shrugs, "I sometimes think only I wonder. To tell the truth..." Itachi flips through the article staring at the printed photos, "this is the only way I even know Sasuke is still alive. Though it's my fault because when I had an address I only spoke to Sasuke on the phone. I was always to busy to come by and see him."

A crimson haired male shakes his head, "he moved out of there sometime ago. I told you the day he moved." Itachi nods, "I know Sasori." Itachi attention turns as he hears someone walking along the gravel driveway, "Kisame." The male shakes his head slightly, "damn Itachi ain't any of your friends your age?" The raven shakes his head, "most are older, few are younger." Kisame laughs, "and all were once gang affillated." Itachi shrugs, "thing is I'm still not sure how that happened."

Konan tosses the magazine Kisame's way as soon as he close to the stairway. "Check this out." Kisame looks at the article, "why does some model matter to me Konan?" Konan gives a frustrated sigh, "the fact that he's a model isn't a point. Look at him Kisame." The male stares at the pictures, "holy hell, he looks quite a bit like you Itachi." Konan looks at Itachi, "now tell him why." The raven shrugs, "it's because he's my younger brother."

Kisame makes a surprised face, "damn he's gotten older." Itachi rolls his eyes, "so have all of us." Kisame looks flips through the article looking at the pictures, "oh your father's going to be really happy when he sees this." Itachi blinks, "why?" Kisame shoves the picture into Itachi's view, "look at the _pretty_ piercings and the tattoo." Itachi stares at the pair of piercings in the cartilage of Sasuke's ear and the tattoo along his arm. Itachi shrugs, "I have a tattoo."

Sasori laughs, "and your father looked like he was going to die." Itachi points to a picture along the page of a blonde with a pierced tongue along with a tattooed stomach and pierced navel, "why do I think I remember him?" Kisame shrugs, "no clue."

Konan reaches over and points to a different printed photo. In the picture the blonde has his lips against Sasuke's throat. "No, that'd be the picture that's going to make your father shit himself." Itachi laughs loudly, "part of me would pay to see the look on his face when he sees that photo."

A platinum blonde flops along the stairs next to Itachi, "what picture?" Konan shoves the magazine towards Suigetsu. The platinum blonde tilts his head until he sees the printed picture, "I gotta show this to ugly. She'll die." Suigetsu snatches the magazine from Konan's hands and takes off at a run up the street. "BRING IT BACK!"

Kisame sighs, "what magazine was it Konan, I'll get you another copy. I got this feeling you're never going to see that copy again." The azure haired female sighs. Itachi sits silently staring at Konan's pierced navel. Konan shoves him lightly "what are you staring at Uchiha?" Itachi shrugs, "the light reflecting off the metal." Konan sighs, "your freaking necklace reflects light better than my navel piercing. I don't stare at you all the time."

Kisame laughs loudly, "actually you do Konan. I think both of you got raccoon DNA or something." Konan starts laughing, "that isn't possible yet." They all turn their heads as Suigetsu returns racing down the street holding the magazine. A redhead races behind him screaming.

"COME ON UGLY! GET THE BOOK!" Karin chases Suigetsu as the platinum blonde begins to run in circles. Itachi shakes his head lightly, "You'd think she'd just wait from him to begin the next circle and take it." Kisame shrugs.

Suigetsu grins as Karin lowers her head panting. The redhead yells at the male. Suigetsu grins and begins to wave the pictures in front of Karin. She tries to snatch the magazine. Suigetsu pulls the magazine back. Konan narrows her eyes as she hears paper rip. Karin grins, "I got some of the pictures." Suigetsu turns the pages, "I still got more." The redhead once again goes chasing after the blonde as Suigetsu runs back up the street.

Kismae looks at Konan, "I'll get you another." The female crosses her arms, "you better. I wasn't done reading the article. It'd be different if I was finished."


	5. Making Headlines

Making Headlines

By: Silverwolf

A newspaper hits the front door. Fugaku steps out to the porch to retreive it. The bold print across the front page tells of the purchase of a night club and the sale and renovations of an old theater. At first the older Uchiha disregards the story until he sees the name of the purchaser.

"What the hell is that boy thinking?" Mikoto glances towards her husband, "what boy?" Fugaku sighs, "your son." Mikoto makes a face, "they are your sons also. Even when you think what they do is wrong." Fugaku sighs, "this isn't the point. The point is he outbid me for that property." Mikoto laughs, "you were just going to tear it down." Fugaku sighs, "this is why Sasuke rebelled like he did." Mikoto grins as she leaves her husbands sight, "Itachi might be by later." Fugaku makes a face as Mikoto hears the phone ring. "It's Itachi." Fugaku hears his wife laugh as a conversation begins with Itachi on the phone.

Fugaku sighs as he finishes preparing for work with the rise of the sun. Mikoto hangs up the phone in time to exchange goodebyes with her husband. She is still quite happy over the knowledge her _little boy_ was doing quite well for himself.

~[X]~

Kisame tosses a couple of magazine towards Konan. The female is confused when she notices one of them is on restaurants. Konan grins at Kisame when she notices the face on the cover. "Thank you." Kisame shrugs, "I figured you'd want to read that one also."

Itachi throws the morning newspaper toward Kisame, "read the headline." Kisame bursts into laughter as he stares at the bold print along the page." Itachi shakes his head, "I really wonder what Sasuke plans to do with such places." Kisame shrugs, "well the night club was once a huge gathering place for Triad members." Konan nods, "most of the major players in the Triad are dead or doing twenty-five to life." Kisame shrugs, "the rest are around Itachi." Konan starts laughing loudly.

Sasori points towards his cousins, "I quit when they became my problem." Itachi rolls his eyes, "each one of you has a story of why. That's not really important to me." Konan sits staring at the magazine articles silently as a honey blonde slowly makes an appearance. While staring at the pictures of the raven and blonde together Konan realizes she's staring at.. "Oh wow, it's Naruto;" the female whispers.

"Morning Deidara." The response Itachi gets from the blonde is narrowed azure eyes. Itachi half smirks. Deidara maks a face, "you're all cheery because unlike the rest of us you work as you please." Itachi laughs, "it's because I own my own practice Deidara. Though from what I hear there'll be a new night club opening soon, maybe they'll need a decent bartender."

Suigetsu comes running up the street with Karin behind him. Tucked under the platinum blonde's arm is not only a new magazine but the morning newspaper. The redhead screams for the male to give her the article. Suigetsu taunts the female and continues running. Itachi watches Deidara yawn, "I'm gonna crash on your couch Kisame, yeah." The older male shrugs, "go ahead."

A second platinum blonde slowly steps into view. Everyone seems rather happy to see the other blonde. "Kimi, where have you been?" Kimimaro shrugs, "is Deidara around and awake? I've been working." Kisame laughs, "he's inside my place, notsure about awake though." Kimimaro shrugs, "when he wakes ask him if he wants to do a mural painting. The pay is really good." Itachi looks at Kimimaro, "for where?" Kimimaro tilts his head, "A restaurant called Heaven's Curse."

Everyone's eyes go wide, "you serious? You mean the place even the famous are having trouble getting into?" Kimimaro nods, "that'd be the place." Itachi looks at Kimimaro, "and how did you get the message to hire someone to paint murals?" Kimimaro laughs, "because I'm special like that. No really, the place I work for delivers meat there."

Deidara steps back outside with a yawn, "what's the exciting conversation about?" Suigetsu looks at Deidara, "Kimimaro got you job to paint a mural in Heaven's Curse." Deidara's eyes go wide, "you mean the restaurant that has a reservation list lasting five years?" Kimimaro nods, "that's the place. The pay is two thousand dollars and dinner." Deidara grins widely, "I'm all for that." Kimimaro nods, "then I'll tell the owner."

~[X]~

Naruto sniffs the air a bit, "I smell chocolate." Sasuke laughs a bit and reaches for a spoon. "Here Naru." The blonde grins and takes the spoon from the raven. Naruto makes a point to tease his lover a bit while licking the spoon. Sasuke pulls Naruto towards him gently. The raven kisses Naruto a bit intensely. Naruto grins as the kiss breaks. Sasuke makes a face and shakes his head slightly. Naruto laughs, "you're good at working with chocolate." Sasuke shrugs and continues what he's doing, "but I hate the taste." Naruto laughs a bit, "is that another experiment?" Sasuke nods. Naruto gives Sasuke a _begging puppy act_. Sasuke laughs, "you know you get first taste." The raven kisses the blonde on the forehead.

**_A/N: I decided to do this chapter as a small glimpse of things. Hopefully the next chapter isn't so broken. Thanks for reading. And THANK YOU TO EVERYONE that's reviewed!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. Usual Business

Usual Business

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke shakes his head as one of the designers enters the room. "So where is this _beautiful _blonde I keep seeing in pictures?" Onyx eyes narrow towards the female. "Just because I'm not afraid of who I'm with doesn't mean you even have the chance of _running _his life. I don't believe you should even have the privledge of meeting him." Sasuke hears swearing in a low pitch.

The female narrows her eyes as Sasuke grins a bit. "I believe we have a failure to communicate Uchiha." Sasuke shakes his head, "I believe we don't. I mean exactly what I say... you won't be meeting the blonde you're asking for here. Also I have a lot to complete today so I don't have time for you to play games. However, if you have another _shoot_ you'd like me to do the one _showing off _then I expect you to tell me. Other than that we don't have anymore business to discuss, mostly because even without being _the face _of your showcase I still have plenty of tasks."

Sasuke hears a huff. "There's a huge _showing _in a few days. I do hope you choose to bring the blonde. Mostly because everyone is curious as to who he actually is." Sasuke turns his attention away from the female and towards an entering male, "I'll be with you in a few moments. As soon as I complete this meeting." The raven receives a nod as a reply. His attention returns to the female as she makes a face. "Who he actually is... he is my lover. Is that hard to process?"

The female gives the raven a defeated look. She scrolls down an address. "Well this will be the largest gathering for designers. I could've kept it to myself so I could _keep the exculsive_." Sasuke looks towards Naruto as the blonde makes himself comfortable in the raven's lap. "She's going, right?"

Cobalt eyes look sleepily at Sasuke. The raven responds with a nod as Naruto curls up into Sasuke's lap. Onyx eyes close briefly as Sasuke kisses the top of Naruto's head, "I promise I'll finish this swuftly." Naruto chirps and places his forehead against Sasuke's neck. The raven growls low and tilts his head some. The female sighs and steps out of the door.

Sasuke waves a hand beckoning over the male that entered during the first meeting. "what's wrong with the renovations?" The male shakes his head, "no they are all well." Sasuke then tilts his head, "was there something important then?" The male laughs a bit, "it's hard to believe you're only sixteen. You act far more mature." Onyx eyes narrow. "Relax I was trying to give you a compliment." Sasuke taps his fingers along a table, "if what you have to say isn't important then I do believe you should show yourself out." The male makes a slight a face, "do you remember the concept of someone painting a mural for Heaven's Curse?" Sasuke nods slightly, "it wasn't a concept. It'll be done. Next."

The male makes a frustrated face, "well I think I found a willing artist." Sasuke laughs, "that's been taken care of all ready. Your task was never my restaurant it was the theater renovations. Which I do hope aren't causing you a problem." the male shakes his head. Sasuke glances towards Naruto knowing the blonde is asleep. "Well if you don't mind I would like to end this meeting a bit sooner than normal." The male nods slightly, "of course. Since it seems I'm cutting into precious time." Sasuke closes his eyes briefly, "unfortunately there's been plenty happening." The male nods, "well then I'll see myslef out. Do enjoy your night Uchiha." Sasuke is certain to watch the male leave out of the restaurant door. The raven goes to stand without waking the blonde in his lap.

Naruto yawns blinking a bit. Sasuke gives half a smirk, "I wasn't trying to wake you." The blonde gives a small smile, "go ahead and lock up. Though I doubt I'm going to make upstairs alone." Sasuke smirks, "that's not a problem." The raven locks the thick door and sets the alarm. The raven then then guides the blonde up the stairs carefully to the flat the pair share. Sasuke hears a low purr as the blonde pulls him to the bed.

Sasuke feels Naruto kiss the side of his neck. The raven responds with a low growl and then pulls the blonde against him as he _hits _the bed. It doesn't take long for Naruto to return to his slumber against Sasuke's throat. The raven's eyes fall shut after he wraps a leg around Naruto's own. The blonde pushes himself closer to Sasuke in his sleep. Sleep claims Sasuke after the raven is certain the blonde isn't claimed by a nightmare in his sleep.

_I've watches you sleep. You've cried tears, even called out for help._

_I could never understand what lies in your past. And it may not_

_ever be plac to discover everything. Though I can state you've _

_allowed me more insight than anyone you could ever call friend._

_Just remember I'll do everything can not to fail you. _

_I will protect you, even if it costs me blood. _

_Why? Because I love you more. You are my soul... not my _

_soul mate, but my soul._

**_A/N: For this one I focused a bit more on Sasuke and Naruto. Hopefully it turned out well. Next chapter I'll get to the mural. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Feline and Fox

Feline and Fox

By: Silverwolf

Deidara looks surprised to see Kimimaro make an appearance from a car far more expensive than the platinum blonde could ever own. The platinum teen looks towards Deidara, "Pack up, you said you'd paint it... that's your ride." Deidara blinks and looks at Konan, "want to travel with, yeah." The azure haired female nods. She grabs Itachi along with her steps towards the car, "in case we need a good lawyer." Deidara laughs loudly.

Itachi blinks as Konan pulls him along with her. Deidara throws a bag towards the female. Konan grins, "you're going to let me help?" The blonde nods. Itachi shakes his head, "I have this feeling I'm in for a headache." The trio watch as someone stands silently as if waiting on them. Deidara blinks, "I get a freaking driver, yeah." Konan giggles. "Come on Dei, let's go all ready." Konan pulls Itachi into the car with her. Deidara shakes his head as the Mercedes pulls away.

Deidara laughs as Konan sits playing with every button she can find. Itachi shakes his head at a comment of how the car reminds the pair he's with of minature limosine. Konan looks at Deidara, "just think we're about to paint on someone's else fancy walls." Deidara laughs loudly, "hellz yeah!" The pair seem giddy as the car stops in front of Heaven's Curse.

Itachi shakes his head lightly as Konan pulls him from the car. The driver is certain to make sure he opens the door for the trio. Deidara grins as he hears the lyrics of a band called _Sick Puppies._ Konan grins a bit, "someone has decent taste in music." Konan drags the older Uchiha along as the driver of the car opens the door for the group carrying their supplies. "The young master will be with you in moments."

Konan is the first to spot the blonde sitting in the restaurant doorway. The driver briefly bows to the cobalt eyed blonde. The response he receives is a wide grin. Konan smiles, "you haven't changed much Naruto."

The female watches as Naruto disappears from view. The blonde appears at a raven male's side. Sasuke smirks slightly, "well it seems you've arrived just fine." Deidara and Konan glance around the restaurant in awe. Sasuke looks towards Deidara, "the agreement you've chosen is to split the money in half with your female companion, correct?" Deidara nods lightly, "I said that, yeah." Konan looks towards the magazine that eded up brought along with her and then back at the raven. "You're..."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. Now if you don't mind I don't have time to waste." Sasuke motions for the trio to follow him. Deidara looks at Konan, "I thought the owner was arranging this, yeah." Sasuke glances towards Deidara, "I am the owner, don't believe that statement ask Itachi. Oh, and, hello brother." Itachi's response to Sasuke is a silent nod. Konan watches as Sasuke point towards a far wall. "You can paint whatever comes to mind, however; do remember this is a business. The only reason any idea wasn't all ready chosen is because my fox stated that artists need to follow their own style." Konan look towards Naruto briefly. Deidara blinks a moment, "so I can just paint..." Sasuke looks towards the long haired blonde, "paint can always be covered by more paint." Deidara narrows his eyes.

Sasuke looks at the pair, "is there anything that needs to be moved farther away?" Konan shakes her head. Sasuke nods lightly, "well then I'll leave yu both to paint." Onyx eyes go towards Itachi, "did you come along for a social call?" Itachi shoves his hands in his pockets, "not exactly. Though I do have something to say. Despite the fact I've been quite busy. I do love you Sasuke, after all you are my younger brother." Sasuke gives half a smirk, "nice to know you still care Itachi. To answer your question I'm doing well. Along with the fact I'm actually happy in my niche of life currently." Itachi nods slightly.

Naruto remains watching the Deidara and Konan as a charcoal pencil goes along the wall lightly. Konan grins a bit as she watches the blonde tilts his head, "you're curious about what we're about to pain then?" Naruto nods slightly. Konan smirks and then shows the blonde a piece of paper tucked into the magazine she had with her. The picture shows a pair of animals in the miiddle of a bakery basket. One a sable feline, the other a small fox. Deidara makes a face, "I shouldn't have let you pick what I'm drawing, yeah." Konan laughs a bit, "oh come on Dei, you know you have no idea of what you could do for a mural." Deidara wrinkles his nose, "and you had to pick that of everything I've ever drawn, yeah." Naruto laughs a bit. Crystal eyes narrow at cobalt eyes. "What's funny, yeah." Naruto tilts his head giggling a bit, "the way you end a sentence." Deidara makes a face as he continues drawing. "why don't you try your knees far away from me." Naruto narrows a pair of cobalt eyes, "you're either a girlish looking guy, or a guyish sounding girl. I haven't decided which yet."

Konan grabs Deidara as the long haired blonde starts towards Naruto. The blonde tilts his head slightly as Konan places herself between Deidara and Naruto to does her best to get Deidara to return to drawing the mural instead of attacking Naruto.

The blonde continues watching as Deidara returns to drawing. Konan sighs lightly, "Dei, you have to draw it, I'm just along to paint remember." Deidara nods lightly, "fine, hm." Naruto watches as the azure haired female stands folding a candy wrapper while watching the honey blonde. Cobalt eyes go slightly wide as Naruto sees the flower Konan is slowly creating, "Konan?"

The female turns with a smirk, "I'm happy to see you're finally safe Naruto. I'm even happier to see you're so loved. I noticed when he looked at you." The blonde looks at Konan, "it's been a long time." Konan nods, "it certainly has."

Naruto goes to Sasuke as the raven comes back into sight. The blonde puts his arms around the raven's neck as Sasuke kisses him. Konan smirks, "I'm happy he's loved." Sasuke looks at the female, "you know my fox?" Sasuke doesn't release his arm from around Naruto's waist as the blonde turns to look towards Konan. "We've crossed paths before. I guess you could say we know each other."

Naruto places an arm back around Sasuke's neck as the raven kisses the side of the blonde's neck. Naruto points towards Deidara with a pouting look, "Sasu, that one was mean to me." Onyx eyes narrow towards Deidara until Konan speaks, "I'm terribly sorry for him. Deidara isn't one for social graces."

Sasuke waves a hand, "able to paint or not I won't tolerate someone bothering Naruto." Deidara glances over his shoulder between drawing, "your blonde started it." Deidara lowers his head slightly as he notices Itachi glaring at him, "Deidara, leave it alone... before you learn Sasuke's temper."

Konan watches Naruto waves slightly before Sasuke lifts the blonde from the floor and spins him in a circle. Naruto laughs some, "not so fast; I'll throw up." Sasuke waits until the blonde's feet are under him before lowering him to the floor. "If you did, I'd just clean it up." Konan slowly steps towards the completed side of the mural to begin painting. "I notice the place is empty." Sasuke shrugs, "I have certain days I choose not to make any reservations. That way I still have time to have a life." The raven pulls the blonde back towards him gently. Naruto nuzzles against Sasuke's neck a bit as the raven watches the pair continue the mural. Itachi watches his brother in silence.

**_A/N: And that's the mural. Also Naruto's past seems to be catching up to him a bit, hn? Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Misery Business

Misery Business

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I'll leave the choice up to you. You don't have to go with me." The blonde tilts his head, "I want to." Sasuke nods slightly, "well then I guess it's me plus one." Naruto grins a moment. "Are you bothered by me going?" Sasuke shakes his head, "not at all. Though you should be prepared for there to be hardly any food and for everyone to blow cigarette smoke in your face." Naruto makes a face, "but you'll be there..." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I'm not going to leave you alone around someone. You don't have to be afraid of that." Naruto smiles a bit.

The blonde watches as the raven continues his plans of getting ready to go. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "should I wear anything special?" Sasuke laughs a bit, "anything you put on is special." Naruto tilts his head. Sasuke makes a face, "you can whatever you want. You look good in everything, you should know that by now."

The raven is quick to step towards the blonde. "If you feel too uncomfortable we'll come back home, okay?" Naruto nods, "but won't that hurt you're modeling?" Sasuke waves a hand lightly, "it's not that important." The blonde smirks slightly.

Sasuke steps with Naruto towards the door to the flat. The pair step out of the door after Sasuke drapes a long coat around Naruto. The raven grabs his coat in silence. Naruto looks at Sasuke as the raven steps towards a waiting car. The blonde falls into the raven's pace as Sasuke takes Naruto's hand.

The pair arrive to the event together. Several designer stare at Naruto. The blonde remains close to the raven. Cobalt eyes stare around as if overwhelmed. Naruto closes his eyes as he feels Sasuke kiss him. "You okay?" The blonde nods slightly. "There's so many people." Sasuke nods, "all of them design clothing. Few of them are actually enjoyed company." Naruto laughs a bit at Sasuke's last statement.

The blonde places his forehead against the raven's shoulder as someone approached the pair. Sasuke and the female have abief conversation before he is asked about Naruto. The raven introduces the blonde only to have Naruto blush and hide against him. Sasuke smirks a bit, "he's not used to meeting so many people."

"He must be completely overwhelmed. Well I'll leave you two alone. Oh and consider my offer." After the female steps away Sasuke frowns lightly. "Not in millions of years;" the raven mutters under his breath. Naruto blinks a moment. Sasuke whispers a bit of how the female may be one of the top designers, but she also has a horrible attitude.

Naruto nods lightly and clings to the raven when someone new approaches the pair. Sasuke watches the approaching female with a tilted head. It was obvious she was new to the gathering though the raven had to admit he'd seen her skill before. The girl smirks a bit, "I don't mean to be a hassle, but I was asked to bring you over for my boss to speak with." Sasuke feels Naruto tighten his grip on Sasuke's hand as the raven shifts his weight slightly. "Why couldn't your boss just approach us?" The female gnaws her lip slightly, "because my boss doesn't care for company." Sasuke tilts his head, "excuse me?" The girl offers a lightly smile, "I work for a quite famous designer. I usually am the one to select the models. And well you and your blonde companion stand out from the rest of those about. So I was hoping you would at least give Haruno a brief moment."

Sasuke watches the female shift her weight a bit as if nervous of speaking to the pair. "Haruno, quite the label." The female nods slightly. Sasuke places an arm around Naruto's waist as he follows the young woman back towards the bar. Waiting at the bar is a female with bubble-gum colored hair. "Ino, I only asked for the raven." Sasuke looks at the other female, "is there a problem?" The female sighs lightly and shakes her head, "I'm nt exactly sure yet."

Sasuke pulls Naruto against him lightly as the blonde shivers a bit to the female's tone. "I actually have quite the line all ready, though the company needs a _new face_." Sasuke looks at the female, "are you trying to statement you want me to be _that_." The female nods lightly. Sasuke shakes his head, "not interested. Haruno may be _good _but they aren't _that _good. Besides I've looked at the contracts you offer, and it really isn't my style." Sasuke allows Naruto to hide against his shoulder while the female speaks. She becomes annoyed when Sasuke chooses to step away without agreeing with her.

Naruto looks at Sasuke as he continues walking away, "who is she?" "Sakura Haruno... for her the brand is a family business. For me she's just an anooyance." The blonde turns his head a bit when he notices someone taking a few photographs. Sasuke waves a bit towards the female. Naruto gives a slight wave before hiding against Sasuke again. The raven kisses the blonde as the camera flashes. The female taking the picture laughs, "I'll send it you to if you want; you know that Uchiha." Sasuke nods, "you still develop your own photos?" The female nods. Sasuke grins a bit, "I mean what I said, I'll model for the _PITA_ as long as you're taking the photos. Mostly because you don't mind the occasional fox." The girl laughs, "he's a sweetheart. And I let him get away with being in the _shot_. Course we've had more publicity since including him in the despite the fact she's a pain in everyone's... well, you know I'm not on the hook." Sasuke shakes his head, "glad you're not in trouble." The petite female shrugs, "if she fires me she loses her best model."

Naruto hears a low growl when he begins sucking on the skin of Sasuke's neck a bit. "I have this feeling you're ready to leave?" The blonde nods lightly. The raven gives a farewell to the female _snapping _photos was he chooses to leave with Naruto. All ready his phone was collecting the messages of wishful designers.

**_A/N: In case it's not really obvious they are at the 'designer's gathering' that a bit was stated about before. Um, I don't have a name for the female character taking photos that Sasuke is on friendly terms with yet... so I'd appreciate ideas. Thanks for the reviews and for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	9. Responses and Hints

Responses and Hints

By: Silverwolf

Deidara looks at Konan, "you owe me a Coke, yeah" Konan shakes her head at the blonde, "I do not. I didn't start speaking the same time as you." Deidara looks at Itachi, "you worried... I mean your brother is gay, hm." Itachi tilts his head, "if you ask me he didn't appear a bit happy accept with the blonde. Should I be worried?" Konan shakes her head, "no... it's not your life Itachi. And you barely take care of yourself." Itachi stretches slightly, "you have a point Konan."

"Hey." Deidara turns towards the voice he hears only to have a Coke hit him in the stomach and start to fall to the floor. Itachi catches the can. The long haired blonde narrows his eyes towards the younger raven as Sasuke smirks, "that is what you wanted, isn't it?" Itachi moves to hide the smirk forming on his face. Konan looks towards Deidara, "that's what you get for opening your mouth."

Naruto takes a seat on top of one of the unused tables. Tonight the restaurant was rather full. The pair finishing the mural and their companion watch Sasuke kissing Naruto. "I have to get back to cooking." The blonde nods in response to the raven's comment. Sasuke looks towards Konan, "I'll leave you three to decide what you want from the menu. I pretty much know what Naruto wants without asking him." Deidara blinks, "another meal?"

Konan watches Sasuke step away. Cobalt eyes follow the raven to the kitchen. Naruto looks at Konan, "how can you be in his company all the time?" Konan laughs, "I guess you and Deidara were a bit too young to remember you two used to play together." Naruto blinks, "you serious?" Konan nods, "he moves around like you did when you were younger." Naruto frowns slightly.

Deidara looks at the younger blonde, "I don't have a real address. Life's simpler that way, yeah." Konan watches as Naruto lowers his head a bit. Itachi tilts his head, "so what exactly is your name?" The blonde looks at the older raven, "Naruto Uzumaki, course I know who you are all ready. My feline told me. You're his older brother." Itachi nods, "did he tell you my name? Feline?"

Naruto snickers a bit, "don't worry about what I call my Sasu. I know your name; it's Itachi Uchiha. Your mother's named Mikoto and your father's named... well I don't know your father's name." Itachi laughs a bit, "I'm not surprised you don't. Sasuke doesn't usually have much to say around our father." Itachi makesa face, "I'm curious... how do you know Konan?"

Konan glances towards Itachi while painting, "please don't make him push into that." Naruto makes a face, "I know Konan from when she was a member of Triad. I never understood the name, because it means three, but there was way more. She used to kind of be my _mother _when other members were unhappy with me." Itachi makes a face, "you kind of give of the feeling that was quite a bit of times." Naruto nods.

Deidara rolls his eyes, "Uchiha, quit getting all friendly with him." Itachi looks at Deidara, "from what I can tell he isn't really unfriendly. I get the feeling you started the insult trade." Deidara frowns as Konan nods lightly. Naruto grins as someone steps from the kitchen when a tray of food. The blonde watches at the food is placed along the table. "I was told to bring you all something to eat. I know that I never took an order. But I am following the orders of the young master."

Deidara grins a bit and finally opens the can of Coke. The can sprays a bit making the blonde wrinkle his nose despite the fact most of the contents ends up sprayed along Itachi. "Deidara, I could freaking kill you right now." The long haired blonde laughs, "you wouldn't want to soil your younger brother's restaurant, would you?"

Sasuke steps into view with slight smirk, "you want to eat with them or in the kitchen Naru?" Onyx eyes look at Itachi, "if you kill him it's fine, I found recipes on the internet for annoying teenager." Itachi tries to hide a snicker as Konan bursts into laughter. "You wouldn't want to eat Deidara." Sasuke places a bowl along the table. Naruto purrs lightly, "all mine." Sasuke nods to the blonde. Itachi shakes his head lightly, "male with _PMS _should never be allowed on the menu."

Sasuke starts laughing. The raven points towards a door, "you can use the staff bathroom to clean up." The raven kisses the blonde, "let someone know if you want more or something else. I have..." Naruto kisses Sasuke, "I know... you're the cook around here."

Itachi takes a seat at the table as Sasuke disappears back into the kitchen. "I don't see how he does so much." Naruto looks at a Itachi after swallowing a mouthful of ramen. "He actually divides time well. Though I can't say there aren't days that don't exhaust him." The blonde chirps a bit as he returns to eating. The older Uchiha watches as Konan and Deidara appear. He disappears to wash up as the pair start to eat.

Naruto offers a small wave with his mouth full of food as Itachi reappears. Konan laughs a bit as Itachi flicks Deidara in the forehead. The honey blonde rubs his forhead with narrowed crystal eyes. Itachi takes a seat at the table in silence. Naruto grins a bit as the scene he just watched.

**_A/N: Poor Deidara is so abused. Oh well I kind of thought this chapter was funny. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. Challenge Issued

Challenge Issued

By: Silverwolf

Konan sits across from Itachi as the Uchiha continues typing what appears to be the needed papers for a lawsuit. Deidara sits along one side of the desk. Itachi tries to ignore the blonde as Deidara continues with pestering the raven during typing. Konan looks at Itachi, "why don't you hire an assistant for that?" Itachi shrugs, "mostly because I don't exactly have the _grand_ social behavior to deal with another person." Konan laughs, "and yet you deal well with us." Itachi shrugs while typing, "you accept the social flaws I have without dwelling on them. Just because I'm _great_ in court doesn't mean I'm _the butterfly_."

Konan nods, "I'm well aware. Though I do have a question... you going with all of us for the opening of Devil's Thrill." Itachi looks at Konan, "Devil's Thrill?" Konan nods, "the night club reopened." Itachi shrugs, "that's something I didn't know." Konan laughs, "well you do now, so are you coming along?" Itachi shakes his head, "there wouldn't be a point. I don't dance, and I'm interested in drinking among idiots."

Deidara laughs, "that sounds like something you'd say Uchiha, yeah." Konan watches Itachi as the raven's eyes are focused on the blonde. Konan tilts her head. Deidara narrows a pair of crystal eyes, "what the hell are you looking at Uchiha, yeah." Itachi tilts his head a bit, "I was only noticing how you do kind of have the appearance of a woman. Not only that but you and my brother's significant other could pass for siblings."

Deidara shakes his head, "that's not true. Okay, maybe half of it's true. But not the being related to that brat your brother _keeps_. Besides there's no proof that any of the rumors from my past are true." Itachi looks at Deidara, "what rumors?"

Konan makes a face, "those in charge used to tell everyone that Deidara was born to Minato Namikaze also. There's never been any proof. To tell the truth, there isn't even a record of Deidara's birth... much less if he's the _forgotten prince's _brother."

Deidara looks at Konan, "it doesn't mean nothing if it could be proved. I'm just a vagabond without an actual address. It's not like when _he_ died there was actually anything to leave to his son. You and both know know that."

Konan nods, "actually I know a little more. What awaited Naruto wasn't riches but disintegration... among the ranks, the branches, all of it. Because everyone had their own ideas after Naruto's father died. But enough about the past."

Deidara nods as Itachi shoves the blonde's feet from in front of the screen. "Deidara, I have plenty to do without your antics." The blonde makes a face. Konan sighs, "all work and no play. No wonder they all say you're pretty dull." Itachi looks at Konan, "unfortunately, I have a job and a life."

Konan looks at Itachi, "we all do. And we still manage to have time for fun. Hell, if you ask me your brother has more complete than you do and I notice he has time for himself personally." Itachi looks at Konan and begins to protest. Deidara shakes his head, "just let him hang around here. It's not like he'd enjoy himself or even be able to get some chick's attention for that matter."

Itachi looks at the long haired blonde, "is that a challenge? It sure sounded like one." Deidara makes a face, "not a challenge a fact. You couldn't get a date if you were the only man on in the universe... you hear me Uchiha." Itachi shoves Deidara from the desk making the blonde have to stand. "I actually could get a date. Even if I lack social skill. Mostly because what I don't have in being social I do have in looks."

Konan laughs, "that sounds like a challenge to me." Deidara narrows a pair of crystal eyes. "You're on Uchiha. I accept that challenge, yeah." Konan laughs a bit louder, "since I'm here I get to take it to the guys and they get to decide what happens to the loser." Deidara looks at Konan, "not necessary, if I win he's gonna be my _bitch__, _yeah." Itachi looks at Deidara, "if I win you're going to make the best transvestite out there." Deidara swallows a moment, "you can't do that Uchiha! That's the worst thing you can do, yeah." Itachi looks at Konan, "you can take the terms up with everyone else, but I think they'll enjoy the challenge and the terms." Konan laughs, "this is going to be interesting. And you have to finish what you're typing since you now have to be sure to join us tonight." Itachi nods lightly as slender fingers continue their _dance _across a keyboard.

**_A/N: The Devil's Thrill gets to be the be the place to answer the challenge between Itachi and Deidara. The terms are set... now who will be considered the winner? Wil Deidara have to cross-dress or will Itachi become the blonde's bitch? _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	11. Glimpse of Fear

Glimpse of Fear

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke and Naruto stood watching people from the club's balcany. The blonde's arm lie around the raven's neck. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto feels Sasuke kiss the side of his neck. "You always do that?" Onyx eyes close as Sasuke places his chin on Naruto's shoulder gently. "Habit." Naruto moves closer to Sasuke as he notices the crowd entering. "What is it Naru?"

The blonde turns towards Sasuke hiding his face against the raven. "They were all Triad." Sasuke tilts his head, "you mean the gang?" Naruto nods. Sasuke feels Naruto curl up closer to him. The raven makes a face, "do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke's neck, "you know how I went from house to house?" Sasuke nods. "Well I've been beat up and sometimes locked in a closet or basement." Sasuke narrows his eyes as he looks down from the balcany. "How come you never told me they beat you up?" Naruto places his forehead against the raven's neck. "I didn't think it was that important. Besides not all of them beat me up." Sasuke sighs, "Naruto it is important. Whether it was all or just some it's important."

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "what if I told you I died before?" Sasuke pulls Naruto closer gently. "You died?" Naruto nods, " when I was younger I got beat up badly. To start with they actually wanted to _doctor_ me on a couch. That didn't work out all that well. Instead I woke up three days later in a hospital."

Onyx eyes close as Sasuke kisses Naruto, "I'm glad you did wake up though." Naruto grins a moment, "Regardless of what happened there is a _major_ good in my life now." "Really?" Naruto nods, "I found you." Sasuke laughs a bit, "you literally just slammed into me."

Naruto laughs, "but you know you loved me from the beginning." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I actually did." Cobalt eyes blinks, "seriously?" Sasuke nods. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "maybe I should tell you... I'm not sure if you know much about the gang that once ran my life..." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "are you sure you're ready to tell me about this?" The blonde nods, "I think I'm ready. My father's name was Minato Namikaze. He was at the top of the Triad. He was shot when I still a baby."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I always thought the stories of Minato Namikaze were made up. Mostly because that's what my father told me." Naruto shakes his head, "no, he really existed. I'm not sure if everything you heard about was true. I can tell you that according to some of the stories I heard my father was a pretty bad guy unless it came to us."

Sasuke tilts his head, "Us?" Naruto grins, "most of them say that he was good to my mother and me. At least while he was alive. And well when I died a bit I got to see them." Naruto lowers his head. Sasuke kisses Naruto, "I'm guessing you were afraid to tell me that." The blonde nods. "Actually before I ran into you... the gang was actually keeping me locked ina basement until they decided who was going to deal with me from the _legacy _my father left."

Sasuke shakes his head lightly. The blonde remains tightly against the raven as Sasuke kisses the blonde on the forehead. "Naruto, no one is going to ever harm you again. I won't allow it." Naruto looks at Sasuke "I know. That doens't mean I have to be comfortable when I see.." Sasuke kisses Naruto cutting his sentence off. "You don't have to be comfortable near them. Actually I was surprised to learn you were comfortable with Konan." Naruto laughs, "Konan was always there for me. She tells me that the blonde that drew the mural was actually a playmate of mine when I was young."

Sasuke half smirks, "there was actually a platimun blonde I used to hang around. I'm not exactly sure what he'd think of me today." Naruto tilts his head, "who was he?" Sasuke kisses Naruto, "curious about my past or if something happened between me and him?" Naruto tilts his head, "curious if I know who he is." Sasuke laughs, "Suigetsu Hozaki." Naruto's eyes go wide with fear only to have Sasuke's embrace become comfort. "I hate him. I'm not kidding." Sasuke takes Naruto along with him as they start to leave the balcany. "I doubt I'll ever see him again. It's been years."

Naruto follows the raven in silence. He stops as he almost steps into another person. Swiftly Naruto realizes the older male in front of him is Kisame Hoshigaki. The blonde soon hides behind Sasuke. "It's the squirt from years ago;" is Kisame's statement after noticing Naruto. Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kisame, "if you'd like to leave I can arrange that."

Itachi steps next to Kisame, "don't even begin anything." Kisame looks at Itaxhi, "ah, so _little_ brother does come before us." Itachi narrows his eyes, "you didn't expect anything less, did you?" The tone of Itachi's voice could be considered somewhat threatening even though the older raven never made that obvious.


	12. Accept the Future

Accept the Future

By: Silverwolf

Itachi looks at Kisame and the others as they all decide that neither won the challenge. Konan looks at Deidara, "rematch?" Itachi shakes his head as Deidara shrugs. Kisame looks at Itachi, "I seriously thought you were going to harm me last night." Itachi shoves his hands into his pockets, "I was. I told you before no matter how close you all get... I am Sasuke's older brother and I won't let someone _walk all over _him_._"

Kisame shrugs, "I can't believe Naruto still remembers some of the crap I've done to him." Itachi makes a face, "Kisame, if you did the exact crap to me I wouldn't be able to forget it." Kisame makes a face, "so maybe I was harsh on the kid."

Itachi doesn't look impressed with Kisame response, "harsh? I would stat that you were past harsh. It's none of my business though." Kisame glances towards Deidara, "since none of you won that challenge, what do you plan to do?" Deidara shrugs, "I guess nothing. It wasn't exactly important, yeah."

Itachi ends the conversation between Kisame and Deidara as his phone rings. The older Uchiha answers the phone with a slight scowl. The voice complaining on the other end of the phone is none other than his father. Itachi sits making different faces as he hears Fugaku lecture him over Sasuke's relationship. Itachi tilts his head as the lecture continues.

Deidara steps over listening a bit. The blonde takes the phone from Itachi as he hears Fugaku continue about how he doesn't understand how Sasuke could be in a relationship with another male. The blonde moves the phone away as Itachi reaches for it.

The fuss over the cell phone continues during Fugaku's lecture. Though Deidara continues his antics with Itachi in silence the blonde could tell that Itachi wasn't exactly intersted in listening to the conversation. After all Sasuke was _on his own_. It wasn't like their father took much time from working to even notice if either of his sons exist.

Deidara and Itachi hear Fugaku asking for an opinion during a slight break in his lecture. Itachi shrugs as Fugaku repeats the question. Itachi half smirks as Konan sits making faces. Finally Itachi answers his father. "I don't exactly understand why it should matter. I mean it's not like your the one with _that blonde_. Also just so I make it clear to you, his name is Naruto... and Sasuke's far from ashamed of him. Besides I barely take care of myself."

"Itachi, your brother kissed that boy in front of me." Deidara tries to keep from laughing. Itachi tilts his head, "what is the lecture over exactly. Sasuke being with another male or Sasuke being with _that_ male." Itachi hears his father sigh.

"Itachi, _that blonde_ is the son of a..." Itachi cuts his father's statement off. "Naruto is indeed Minato's son. And yes, I know the history that his father has. But I've met Naruto. He's not his father, if anything his all heart. And he's looking for someone to _save_ him from his past; his life. And it seems to me Sasuke does that. It's Sasuke's life, and from what I can tell he's happy with Naruto at his side."  
Fugaku sighs low after his son's lecture. "Itachi, you do know that Sasuke's asked _that blonde_ to be a life-long partner, correct?" Itachi shakes his head lightly even though it can't be seen by his father. Everyone else in the room stats whistling.

Fugaku makes a face, "you still include those thugs as friends then?" Itachi smirks a bit, "I do. They've actually been helpful. So Sasuke's asked Naruto for marriage? Then I guess I have to give my congrats."

Fugaku ends the conversation with Itachi listening to the dialtone. The older Uchiha laughs a bit. The rest of room looks at Itachi, "you have to call your brother." Itachi makes a face, "he might be busy with work or whatever else he has going."

Deidara snatches Itachi's cell. The blonde begins to scroll through a list of saved numbers in search of Sasuke. A grin spread across Deidara's face as he finds the number. Itachi tries to snatch the phone as it starts dialing. The older Uchiha misses. Instead Itachi hears a voice from the speaker. "Hello?" Deidara grins and hits a button making it possible for everyone to hear. Konan hears Naruto through the speaker even though the first voice they hear was Sasuke. Itachi laughs loudly as the room gives their congratulations to the couple. Itachi hears a bit of growl before he hears Sasuke speak again. "Um, thanks, but tell Itachi I really have to call him back. I can't talk on the phone with a fox nipping skin." Itachi laughs at Deidara's face as the blonde hears a dial tone. Konan giggles loudly, "at least someone's going to get.." Deidara places his hand over Konan's mouth, "don't say it." Itachi looks at Konan, "I don't even want to know he's actually going _that far_." Kisame grins a bit, "you don't want to know you're brother will go _all the way_..." Itachi throws a law book causing Kisame to end his sentence a bit early.

**_A/N: I know quite a few people favorited this series. And I appreciate that, along with the reviews. Thanks for reading. It's time to let call this one complete. I'm growing bored of it actually._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
